Inuyasha and Kikyo
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: A sweet mushy short story of Inuyasha and Kikyo, inspired from Avril Lavigne’s song ‘When You’re Gone’ please r&r.


Title: Inuyasha and Kikyo

Description: a short story of Inuyasha and Kikyo, inspired from Avril Lavigne's song 'When You're Gone' please r&r.

A/N: if you don't want to read the lyrics you can just skip to the story after them, just thought I would put them since it kinda goes with the story.

Avril Lavigne- 'When You're Gone'

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days felt like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Did you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on my floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
[When You're Gone lyrics on you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah

All I ever wanted it was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo walked alone the cold wet ground, her sandels making sloshing noises with every step she took. Her soul collectors floated above her moving along the same beat as she did.

Kikyo was surprisingly depressed today and she couldn't help but shake the feeling something was missing in her life, something dear to her that she had years and years ago.

She stopped and looked up into the night sky. The cold rain fell on her ceeks and mixed with her warm teardrops of sadness. She was missing him again, missing Inuyasha.

It had been so long ago when she felt his comforting touch on her alive body. She could remember such a time when she thought she would never fall in love and then he came and warmed her confused soul. A memory came flooding to her mind like her soul collectors bringing her souls.

She saw them on a dock and he had caught her when she had fell. She looked up at him into his golden eyes and saw his heart smiling back at her.

Kikyo looked back out into the path in front of her, the path that led her in circles, alone. To be alone without the one she had loved so pained her inside and her tears kept silently streaming down her face as she thought of him.

'Why must it hurt so,' Kikyo pondered as she slowly made her way into the night. Inuyasha walked alone in the forest, leaving the others to have time to think on his own. The rain had dampered his heart as well, leaving him confused and sad inside.

'Why do I feel this way, why must I mourn for years that has passed when I was with Kikyo.' He looked up into the darkness as the rain trickled down his ears and down his long white hair.

He could have sworn he saw her in the sky, the apparition of the woman he loved first. He frowned confused at the illusion, a sense of calmness washing over him.

Then it hit him, she was near him, he could smell her, feel her. He ran in the direction that seemed to pull him in, 'I don't know why I feel this way, but I'm coming to you,' he thought picking up the pace as he ran faster through the chilled air. Kikyo stopped as she felt her heart ache with a certain sort of knowing.

The wind seemed to blow a little harder as she turned her head around and she saw him there. It wasn't another retrospection, he was actually there with her.

He stood there just gawking at her the rain sliding down his beautiful wet face. The face that had her heart yearning for more, a longing of fate. She turned the rest of her body towards him, she was surprised to say the least that he was there, that he had looked for her. They both stood there looking at the person they had wished to see, although both now knowing why.

Both had a passion and a bond towards each other that held through many years no matter how long they were apart. It didn't matter that they first fell in love fifty years ago and it seemed that to still be alive, to still have that certain urge proved to be destiny.

Kikyo closed her eyes and just held his face, his scent, his heart within her mind as if it was a percaution that would turn out to be a dream. She opened her eyes slowly again realising the tears that held in her eyes and he still stood there, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Inuyasha walked slowly towards her, his heart leaping in his chest. He stopped right in front of her and put his hand to her cheek, she was real and right there in this moment.

She closed her eyes once more taking in all the warmness of his hand, even though the cold rain poured on them. Inuyasha didn't dare take his eyes off her for the fear she would somehow vanish from him again.

He didn't care that Naraku had tried to break the bond between them, to crush their very love. He still loved her, his poudning heart proof of that.

Kikyo looked up at him, her mouth slightly open. He was moving closer to her lips, to a romantic kiss in the falling water. They were magnetically drawn into this kiss with such anticipation. They both were kissing like they would never see one another again, as if a last kiss.

Kikyo's heart beat as her mouth moved along with his, both their eyes closed.

Kikyo's eyes opened and her hair blew in the wind and she looked up, but no one was there, it was the wind she felt against her face and the rain continued, although not as heavy. Her hand brushed her lips, it felt so real, so warm.

After shedding a last tear for him she moved forward to find her destiny alone once more, she yearned for him, but that's all it ever was going to be, a yearning. As she walked she placed a hand on her chest, her heart still broken.

Inuyasha stood outside the hut him and his comrads shared, staring up into the endless sea of stars, the rain had finally subsitted.

"Kikyo" he whispered taking one last look into the horizon before turning back to the hut and walking away. The vision of Kikyo in the sky rippled away as he left.

He put a hand on his heart which felt to be falling apart and a last tear fell in knowing he couldn't be with her as much as he wanted to. That was their destiny now, as much as it pained them, they had to move on.

------------------------

A/N: that's the end, hope you liked, I'll say this, I'm an inu/kag and inu/kik fan, werid as it might sound, but sometimes I like inu/kag moments and other times I like inu/kik moments, but anyway please review.


End file.
